


Let me take care of you

by ItsyBitsySakuPaku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kokichi is a closet weeb, Mikan is a good girlfriend, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oumamiki shippers rise up, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smoogs is mentioned like twice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he still loves Mikan very much, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsySakuPaku/pseuds/ItsyBitsySakuPaku
Summary: Kokichi wakes up one morning feeling sick. Mikan takes care of him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a y e e h a w-
> 
> Anyway, hello everyone! It's me again! Back with another fic aT L A S T. Jfc I haven't written in AGES :')
> 
> Please keep in mind, this is my first ever time writing for Kokichi and Mikan. I have a bit of experience with Mikan from roleplays and such, but I've never written anything for Kokichi. Since the fic basically takes place where the two are already in a relationship, it was harder for me to keep Kokichi in character, because I think he'd probably be a bit softer in a relationship, especially if it's Mikan. So, sorry if either of them are OOC.

Well, this wasn't how he wanted to spend his weekend.

Kokichi had woken up that morning, feeling a little under the weather. But he didn't want to spend the day stuck at home and in his shared room. But god, he seriously felt like shit. He looked out the window for a moment, to find that the curtains and blinds had been pulled open. Mikan was usually the one to wake up first, and this morning was no different.

As the purple haired boy sat up, scooting over to the edge of the bed, he yawned, still feeling extremely tired. But, it wasn't like this wasn't anything he could handle, right? It's probably just a cold or something minor. He slowly moved to stand up, and almost immediately his legs felt sore and weak. It's fine, right? He'll just deal with it. It's not that big of a deal. And yet, when he tried to take a step away from the bed, his legs nearly collapsed out from under him. He quickly reached his hands over to rest on the nightstand, just trying to keep his balance.

Fuck. Maybe he wasn't as okay as he thought.

Kokichi sighed, hesitantly moving his hands away from the nightstand, and carefully making his way over to the wall, just for support. Slowly, he inched his way to the bedroom door, his feet sliding against the floor. However, at one particular spot on the carpet, he moved his foot in an awkward way, causing him to trip and stumble to the floor.

"Kokichi?" A voice suddenly called his name from the kitchen. It was Mikan's. Kokichi heard footsteps, the nurse making her way to their shared bedroom. Goddamnit.

Before he had any time to get back up, Mikan had opened the door, her expression immediately changing from soft and concerned, to the poor girl just looking straight up scared. She gasped. "K-Kokichi!" Mikan squeaked, scurrying over to the shorter boy. "A-Are you okay?! I heard thumping coming from the room, a-and I was starting to get worried-" She suddenly paused as Kokichi looked up at her, a grin on his face.

"Neeheehee! I'm fiiiiine Mikan! Geez, you worry too much! I just tripped! You do, like, all the time anyway. See? I'm okay!" He lied. Kokichi tried to stand up, but of course, he was a bit wobbly. And, as expected, Mikan noticed this. Fuck, everything was not acting in Kokichi's favor today. The nurse moved closer to Kokichi, placing her hands on his slim waist, to help him keep his balance.

"Kokichi, please don't lie to me," Mikan said, "You're sick, I can just tell by looking at you." Her voice was soft, and yet, somewhat stern. Kokichi swallowed the saliva that had been accumulating in his mouth. "I'm a nurse after all. I've learned to tell the difference between people who are ill, and people who aren't." Fair point, he supposed. He still felt a tad too embarrassed to respond to her.

"Can I pick you up? J-Just for a moment." Mikan asked. Kokichi snickered, his embarrassment starting to fade just a bit. "Neeheehee! Obviously! Carry me! Carry me!" He demanded. Mikan knelt down just a bit, reaching one of her hands to rest on the back of Kokichi's thighs, and the other on his back. Carefully, she lifted him up, the smaller of the two wrapping his arms around the nurse's neck affectionately, still giggling. "Woaaah! You've gotten stronger, Mikan!" The boy stated. Mikan smiled a bit at the comment. "You really th-think so?" Kokichi nodded. "Mhm! Totally! Hmm, I wonder if you could bench press me." He said, the girl squeaking in response, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of rosy pink.

Mikan eventually carried Kokichi back over to bed, and gently laid him down. Kokichi let go of Mikan as well, resting his hands on his stomach. "Ugh, I don't wanna lay in bed all day! It's no fun! I wanna be chaotic, Mikan!" The dark purple haired girl sighed. "I'm sorry, Kokichi. But, y-you need to rest..." She said, reaching her hand up to feel Kokichi's forehead. "You feel a little warm. I-I'll check your temperature just to make sure. Stay here," She moved her hand away, "Please."

Kokichi watched Mikan walk out of the bedroom. He exhaled dramatically, spreading his arms out, and basically taking up all the space on the bed. This fucking blows. He had sooooo many things planned, and here he is, sick and stuck in bed.

Mikan eventually returned with her thermometer. She made her way over to the edge of the bed, sitting down. "Can you open your mouth and lift your tongue for me?" Kokichi, being the fucking gremlin that he is, turned his head away. He's being stubborn as usual. "Kokichi," Mikan's voice sounded a bit more irritated than before, before it returned to her usual soft tone, "Please. Please j-just cooperate with me?"

"Fiiine. So persistent! Neeheehee!" Kokichi finally complied, doing as he was asked. Mikan popped the thermometer in Kokichi's mouth. A quiet 'beep' came from it. "Okay, you can close it now." The purple haired boy did so. He noticed her stuttering has improved, just a little, and he felt sort of proud for her, not that he'd ever admit it, of course. After a few seconds of silence, a few more 'beeps' came from the thermometer, repeating about two or three more times. Mikan pulled the thermometer out of Kokichi's mouth, and looked at it. "You have a fever. At least it's not high enough to the point where it would be actually d-dangerous..."

The nurse looked down at Kokichi. "Since you're sick, and considering how you were stumbling before, I'm going to take care of you. Okay?" He nodded, grinning up at the taller girl. "Yaaaay! So you'll do whatever I want? You will, won't you?" Mikan just nodded. "I guess... As long as it's nothing weird or i-inappropriate..." She shuddered. "Aww man! I was gonna ask you to..." Mikan looked off to the side, her brows furrowed and feeling somewhat unnerved. "Just kidding! I wasn't actually gonna ask you to do anything, like, weird. Pinky promise!" He chirped. He felt bad about making Mikan uncomfortable. But, he probably would never say that aloud. Mikan looked back at Kokichi, sighing. At least that seemed to work. He wouldn't want to actually hurt Mikan's feelings or overwhelm her too much.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" She asked, raising her hand up to gently pat Kokichi's head. "Hmm, I think I'm just thirsty! Can you pleeeaaase get me some water, Mikaaan?" The boy said. Mikan smiled and nodded. "S-Sure. I'll get you some medicine too. Wait here, okay?" Kokichi nodded as well, a grin on his face. Mikan stood up again, and left out to the kitchen. After a minute or so, she returned with the water, and a couple medicine pills in hand.

Mikan sat back down on the side of the bed. "Here," She said, "Open up... I'll help you take your medicine, and d-drink your water." She held the two pills up to Kokichi's lips. "Whaaat? I'm not a baby, Mikan! I don't need any help!" Kokichi snickered. "...Buuut, I'll let you help me anyway. After all, you're only doing all this because I'm sick, aren't you?"

"I-I guess. Because you don't need me to do all this for you normally... I wouldn't m-mind doing it or anything, but... Umm, well..." Mikan started fumbling with her words a bit, unsure of how to word it. Kokichi just sighed and rested his hand atop hers. "It's fine, Mikan. Just pop the pills in. M'kay?"

"Oh! S-Sorry!" As Kokichi opened his mouth again slightly, the nurse gently put the pills on Kokichi's tongue, before tilting the glass slightly, so Kokichi could actually drink from it. "Tap my hand or arm or something when you're done..." Kokichi hummed, swallowing the pills and a gulp of water. They sat there for a minute, the room mostly quiet, the only sounds in the room being Mikan's soft humming, a song Kokichi sort of recognized. And the occasional loud sips Kokichi made. It was actually rather peaceful. Mikan's voice made him feel somewhat calm. Her voice was almost serene, and it put him at ease. After a few more seconds, he tapped the back of her hand. Mikan moved the glass away, and sat it on the nightstand.

"Miiikaaan, come here." Kokichi said, moving his arms a bit so she had room on the bed. Mikan crawled over and sat on the now empty spot on the bed, looking down at Kokichi. "Let's watch TV together, Mikan! Please?"

"Umm, okay! H-Hold on, I'll get the remote." The dark purple haired girl inched a little closer to Kokichi, just for a moment, reaching over to grab the TV remote from their bedside table. After that, she sat in the position she was before, and pushed a button on the remote to turn the TV on. "What do you want to watch, Kokichi?"

"Hmm... Oh! I think I have an idea! There was this one show that Tsumugi keeps recommending to me. She said she thinks I'd like this one character from it. Uhh, she said he was a blonde guy or something I think? And I wanna prove her wrong! C'mon, Mikaaan! Turn on the show!-" Kokichi was abruptly cut off, needing to cough for a second. Mikan sighed, rubbing Kokichi's arm. "You shouldn't yell so much, Kokichi. Your throat's gonna be really sore, if it isn't already." She stated. Kokichi just huffed, before Mikan leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Now, what was the name of that show you wanted to watch?"

————————————

After a few minutes or so, Kokichi and Mikan were settled comfortably on their bed. Unlike Kokichi though, Mikan wasn't laying down right now. She actually seemed pretty invested in the show, as she was staring at the TV screen intensely, a bit of a smile on her face. "What do you think so far, Mikan?" Kokichi asked, the nurse squeaking softly and turning to face him. "Huh? O-Oh, I really like it!" She said, "Umm, I like the guy with the blue hair, and I actually really like the blonde guy in it too... He kind of reminds me of myself, but if... N-Nevermind, I don't want to think about that right now. He kind of reminds me of you too... Just a little. Either way, it's really interesting."

"Really? I hate it. It's like, suuuper boring." Kokichi lied. "Oh! Umm, we can turn it off if you don't like it, I'm sorry-" Mikan said, messing with a strand of her hair, only to be cut off by the shorter boy. "Just kidding! Calm down, Mikan. It's fine. I actually like it too, but don't tell Tsumugi, 'kay? I wanna see how she'll react first."

Mikan sighed again. "Okay..." She looked down at her lap for a moment, before looking at the screen again. Kokichi admittedly felt a bit guilty, feeling as if he'd upset Mikan too much, but, he didn't really know what to say to her. So he just kept watching the show with her. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds in the room being the grunts and yelling of the characters on TV. Mikan occasionally gasped or squeaked at anything she found surprising, but other than that, they were relatively quiet.

After a few episodes though, Kokichi yawned. Mikan looked at Kokichi again. "Are you tired?" She asked. "Mmh, maybe just a little." The purple haired boy responded.

"Oh, o-okay, we can turn off the show for now if you want to take a nap. You probably need it anyway..." The nurse stated. Kokichi hummed, nodding. Mikan grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. But before she could do anything else, Kokichi pulled her down, so she was resting on top of him. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. "You need to sleep too, Mikan. Hmm... How about we cuddle? We can just sleep for the entire day. It's not like you're busy or anything anyway!" He snickered. He then paused suddenly. "You... You aren't, like, actually busy, right?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not. I have the day off today..." She mumbled, slowly moving to lay beside Kokichi instead of on top of him. She didn't want to crush him. Kokichi hummed once again, as he wrapped an arm around Mikan's waist, burying his face in her chest. Mikan's face felt warm, as she wrapped her arms around the shorter of the two, and rested her chin on the top of his head in return.

"Mikan?" The dark purple haired girl perked up slightly at the mention of her name. "Hmm?" She glanced down at Kokichi, who looked up at her in return. "Sorry by the way, if I made you upset earlier." He apologized suddenly. "I-It's okay, Kokichi. It wasn't that b-big of a deal or anything."

The smaller boy smiled. He leaned up, giving Mikan a swift, yet loving kiss to her lips. "I love you, Mikan. I don't say that enough. I really don't." Mikan smiled back, as she initiated another kiss. This one lasted a few seconds longer, but it held just as much love. "I love you too, Kokichi."

And, not long after, the two finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Uh, I hope you all enjoyed this! Hhh I know this is probably kinda b a d but I wrote this on a whim because my friend likes Oumamiki a lot and ajdhshaj I kinda wanted to write this for them :') Hope this wasn't too confusing to read or anything
> 
> Anyway, uh, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
